In procedures such as an anterior lumbar interbody fusion (ALIF), lateral lumbar interbody fusion (XLIF), and cervical spine surgery, for example, when a disc space has been cleared out, a metal, polymer, or bone implant/spacer is typically implanted between the two adjoining vertebrae. After these spacers or “cages” are inserted, surgeons often use metal screws, plates, and/or rods to further stabilize the spine. To insert the screws, a driver device having an articulating driver head may be used to deliver the screws to the spinal column and lock them and the spacer into place.
In many fixation procedures, particularly those around the cervical spine, the surgeon has a very limited surgical approach and an especially small soft tissue opening. Additionally, typical attempts at screw hole preparation and driving of the bone screw require two hands, one to hold the guide and one to prepare the hole/drive the bone screw. During the fixation procedure, including drill guidance for hole preparation, the straight-line approach of the driver/driver structure further limits visibility. Accordingly, it is needed in the art to have an inserted guide and driver that are minimally invasive and provide improved functionality while increasing visibility of both the surgical tools and treatment area.